


A Humiliating Misunderstanding

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Misunderstandings, Public Humiliation, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: Inspired byThe (Sexy) Adventures of Chris and Albert by lionofwrathThe new rookie Leon Kennedy has been acting very strangely lately and his cloths don't make sense in hot weather either so what the fuck is up with him?





	A Humiliating Misunderstanding

Tw: For use of the word Faggot

The season of summer has finally come to small Racoon City the temperature is high and unbearable making everyone in the police department whine a bit at the heat. Their bodies soaked in sweat stinking up most of the police. Of course, Wesker wouldn't have any of his team whining since well he’s always a hardass captain having an iron fist on his team. 

Practically everyone in the police department was wearing short-sleeved police uniforms since well fuck going out to work in hot stuffy long sleeved police uniform shirts. That was just ASKING to be passed out from the extreme heat. Which is why it was odd that there is one lone person in Wesker's team who was wearing what looked like it was NOT good for this type of weather that person is none other than the rookie Leon S. Kennedy. The rookie has on a short police sleeved shirt which in of itself would be normal the problem was that Leon also wore a long-sleeved turtleneck that looked to be a bit thick it was a wonder how the man hasn't passed out from heat yet. 

This made the whole team look every once in awhile in Leon’s direction wondering why the hell the rookie was wearing that in 100 degrees weather. Was the blond TRYING to pass out from the heat? Another odd thing they noticed was the fact that Kennedy is wearing black sunglasses which just so happened to be the same shape as the captains. This annoyed Wesker very much to him he was the only one allowed to have that trademark fashion item. This got Wesker getting petty revenge at him in small ways like making up reasons for Leon to do paperwork, having sex in his car more often, and giving him slightly more workout push ups. Even then Leon hadn't taken off the thick turtleneck and every time the sunglasses almost slid off his face he quickly put it back on before it could slip.

There's also the fact that lately Leon has not been in the showers or changing rooms with them at all usually the blond had no problem being together in the showers so they couldn't chalk it up to shyness. This annoyed some of the guys in the team because it meant that they couldn't hazing the rookie in the showers by doing things like hiding the poor rookie's towel. The blond would slightly hiss in pain when Jill would playfully punch the blond in the shoulder. Even when there were outings they had as team bonding Leon still the wore sunglasses even at night to bars and the same turtleneck. 

It didn't take a genius to see that Leon was showing signs that screamed self-harm. The team slowly began planning on how to call out Leon on the matter. 

“I say we jump him while he's alone in the locker room or shower!” Frost said in enthusiastic excitement enjoying the idea of catching the rookie off guard. The men in except for Brad the group started agreeing with him. “What if he tries to run,” Jill says trying her hardest to be the voice of reason of the group in a room filled with hyperactive men ready to pounce on Leon to quench their curiosity and well while the team wouldn't admit it especially Chris or Wesker worried about the blonds safety. “Then We'll just hold him down Jill,” Wesker said matter of factl like it was the obvious thing to do. Jill sighed nothing that when Captain Wesker set his mind to something the team would follow suit. “Like maybe there's nothing wrong with him,” Of course good old classic Brad a coward as always it's good thing he wasn't when the team really needed him. “If Kennedy is endangering himself that will affect his performance on the job,” Wesker stated cold and sharp as an ice pick. However, there was a slight minute worry mixed in. Like hell one of his subordinates is in deep pain it was HIS job to dish out the pain.

So it was decided that Jill being the slimmest and stealthiest of the bunch would be the one to monitor Leon and give the signal of when the blond was alone. With the plan set in motion, it was really only a matter of waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

***********

Leon felt like shit as per usual and fucking hot to boot and not in a good way. It has been a week since his and Krausers monthly extreme play sessions. The blond still relishes in the memory of getting punched in the face causing a bad black eye that was slowly healing up. God, he shivered at the memory of the delicious pain. More memories of their play session started to engulf Leon's head.

Well right now though while he would love to daydream about those memories really began to stink so Leon waited for all of Alpha and Bravo team to leave the shower room so his injuries wouldn't be on display to anyone. As he saw the men get out Krauser gave him a hot smug smirk which made Leon want to just melt, but he's on his break so he'd rather use that time to relax rather than to waste his time blue balling his poor cunt.

Unbeknownst to Leon as he started to strip himself of everything his alpha team charged in on him by surprise making Leon almost fall but Chris got in time to catch him before he fully fell. Leon hadn't even had the chance to take off his boxers, but that didn't cross his mind since the realization hit him like a freight train that the whole team can see his wrecked body. Chris who had caught before he fell now grabbed his wrists to force them behind him Chris has a tight grip on them and Chris is stronger than Leon by a long shot which meant he couldn't escape.

Leon frantically looked at the faces of his team which only seemed to be filled with anger, disgust, and concern. 

Barry being a family man looked at Leon and all he could see was red. Leon was like the little kid of the team so seeing him hurt angered him.

The team took the time to thoroughly examine Leon’s body which made them all angrier by the second. There are parts on Leon’s body that showed bruising the colors purple, blue, and yellow. Chris was able to see Leon’s back which had angry red whip marks painting his back. His legs are covered also by whip marks and bruising. The rookie also sported a black eye so that would explain why he has been wearing the sunglasses. The real kicker was the word ‘Faggot’ written on his chest. All these signs pointed to abuse and not self harm either way it was not a pretty picture.

The silence was finally broken by Captain Wesker.

“Kennedy,” Wesker stated calmly with anger that threatened to spill out of his seemingly controlled composure. “Care to explain what in god's name happened to your body,” Wesker wanted answers and he wanted them NOW who the fuck is messing with his team.

“I-I-I,” Leon stuttered out not knowing what to say while raw humiliation washed over him and it wasn’t the sexy kind either. Leon was fucking scared to all hell what were they going to do? Write him up if he didn't answer? “It’s none of your business Captain it doesn’t affect my work so there really isn't a deal,” Leon tried his best to keep his composure god this was fucking scary.

“Leon, there's no shame in this you can tell us who did this to you,” Jill said calmly trying to counteract their Captains angry tone. “Please, Jill like you even fucking care! This is my own damn business so can all of stay out of it!” Leon screamed he really didn’t believe that the team cared while the team hadn’t really been all that bad to him besides the hazing and well he was still pretty new to the team so they couldn't have cared that much. Leon knew Wesker and Chris didn't like him so why the hell Wesker and Chris were giving a shit, but god did he sound like a bratty teenager yelling at their parents.

“Why do you even fucking care, Wesker? Don’t you hate me since well you've been fucking with my car more and giving me extra work to do while the others don’t have to so stop pretending like you give a damn! You fucking dick!” Leon gasped now just realizing that he had insulted WESKER! Not only their captain but a hard ass no-nonsense attitude type of person Leon was fucking screwed 

“Ooooooooooh he’s in trouble,” Frost whispered the whole team looked at Leon with sympathy since Leon didn’t know what the hell he got himself into. “Shouldn’t have said that Rookie,” Chris stated cooly while he could have relished in the fact that the rookie has gotten in trouble Chris wasn’t an asshole and he really did worry about who was abusing the poor rookie. Chris and Wesker looked at each and they were both thinking the same thing. Whoever did this to THEIR rookie is going to fucking pay big time.

“Kennedy if you insist on not telling us and acting like a brat you will be treated like one and for the record if you want to think of me as an asshole that's fine and if you insist on having a temper tantrum while not on the job don’t you fucking think that I don’t fucking care of the well being of my team and that has nothing to do with only caring how you perform on your job because of it whether you like it or not I care about you” Wesker honestly felt hurt as he said that did Leon really have that low of an opinion on his team that he would think that they wouldn't care about his safety? That they wouldn’t care about him getting abused? Was he taught this that no one cared by the person abusing him?

Chris decided to speak up trying to defuse the situation. “Hey Leon while I don’t like you very much me and the team are worried about your safety whether you want to believe it or not is up to you want to believe it well it's up to you,” Captain you must understand that Leon might have some Stockholm syndrome so please try to be more understanding,” ah Jill always the voice of reason. Wesker calmed down his anger getting the better of him, but what he was about to threaten Leon was technically illegal, but the team would back him up on this.

“Leon if you don’t tell us who is doing this to you I’m regulating you to paperwork and cleaning duty as well, forcing you to see a therapist, and getting multiple visits of us to your house to see who is doing this to you,” 

“What yo-you can’t just do that! That’s against the law you fucking!” Leon didn't want them to go to his house and look at his more explicit stuff that was in his house he would be utterly humiliated if that happened. His room was covered in sexy posters of lewd anime girls and boys, he had stacks of hentai books all neatly stacked on a self and all the sexy anime figures he has. Not to mention they would find out that Kauser was the one doing these things to him and would for sure beat the guy to a bloody pulp so he really had no choice, but to explain no matter how embarrassing it was.

“No please don’t I’ll tell,” Leon said in a defeated tone my god this explanation would be humiliating and what he was about to ask to do. All eyes still on him and curious about what Leon was going to say. “T-take off my boxers it will explain more,” Wesker raised an eyebrow at Leon’s statement but complained if it meant knowing who did this to the blond. What he was expecting was a name written on Leon's body, but what the team got instead was….

“What the hell is that thing and where's his dick!” Brad exclaimed fearfully. On Leon’s crotch is what looked like to be some sort of metal that covered Leon's crotch and it seemed to be belt-like wrapping around the petite blond's waist. Wesker and Chris knew immediately that it was a female chastity belt him and Chris had been talking about playing around with chastity, but they were mostly a vanilla couple. The gears started clicking in Chris’s and Wesker’s head but before they said anything they were both wondering where the hell was the rookie's dick.” Leon sighed before pleading, “I’m transgender biologically I’m female but I identify as male please don’t tell anyone,” well that explained the no dick. “Woah, dude we ain’t assholes,” Frost quickly said trying to assure Leon.

“Trust me Kennedy I couldn't care less but that chastity device does-” Oh...OH well. “I and Krauser are well as you guessed into hardcore BDSM I-I like being degraded and used as his personal punching bag. As you can see I’m a bit of a pain slut,” Oh Krauser from bravo team Wesker thought all of it making to much sense. “Well we can see it loud and clear Rookie,” Chris said as the team chuckled causing Leon’s face to flush red at the humiliation. “However this seems to be very extreme Leon please don’t tell me you both do this every day,” while this may be a kink for Leon Wesker is worried how often these two do this kind of heavy play since it seemed to be a bit dangerous if done too much.

“Well we don’t do this everyday if that's what you’re thinking we only do this once a month and we go to the doctor the next day,” Leon became even more flushed his poor cunt getting wet at the humiliation and it didn't help that Chris was restricting his arms making him get even more aroused. “Chris can you please let me go I’m well getting-” God this was humiliating he couldn't imagine the team's reactions when he said this. “I’m getting wet!” He blurted out loudly after saying that the whole entire team started laughing at him even Wesker chuckled a bit. Leon wanted to crawl into a hole and just stay there for the rest of his life this was humiliating. Chris then let go of Leon letting him lay down on one of the benches his cute red spanked ass on full display. Chris lightly slapped Leon’s ass watching it bounce against the smack. “Chris!” Leon groaned now realizing this was going to happen a lot from now on.

“By the way Kennedy you’re going to have to tell Krauser to quit these extreme sessions we can't have you exhibiting these kinds of injuries,” Leon sighed knowing the man was right and boy would he miss it but punishing his ass was just fine. When he would have to tell Kauser though he had a feeling that Krauser would one day bring him into the police station on a leash.

“Oh, and by the way you’re going to get a mouth soaping for insulting me, Leon,” Wesker started to lead Leon into one of the showers Chris handing him a bar of soap. Leon cried out as he felt Wesker grab his hand leading him there.

Leon realized that at this moment his life at the police station was now going to be a humiliating experience. 

Leon is looking forward to it.


End file.
